


The five times Atsumu flirted with Sakusa and the one time Sakusa flirted back

by chibidemon



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Flirt Miya Atsumu, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious, Oblivious Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pool Party, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Atsumu sighed."Name something disgusting." He told Sakusa as he drank from his beer."You." Sakusa said without skipping a beat.Bokuto and Hinata were cackling in the background."Mean!" Atsumu shouted.He sighed and took another sip."Now name something beautiful."Sakusa looked at Atsumu."You." He said with a flushed face.or, the five times Atsumu flirted with Sakusa and the one time Sakusa flirted back
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 357





	The five times Atsumu flirted with Sakusa and the one time Sakusa flirted back

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before but i really wanted to try a 5+1 story and I have a desire to write sakuatsu again and i've had this idea for months so yah  
> heres my take on it

**One**

The first time it happened, Atsumu had just met him.

Or rather, it was there first meeting after five years.

Sakusa had just joined the MSBY Black Jackals, and Atsumu was determined to give the man a piece of his mind. He had a tradition to annoy the new members more than usual, just to see what makes them tick. Of course, he always said it was because he wanted to know his new speakers better, but that was never the truth.

Nevertheless, Atsumu decided their new recruit was no different. 

He would get no special treatment, no matter how excited Shoyo-kun and Bokkun liked him.

The man wasn't even here yet and they were buzzing all around, claiming that they knew him during high school and couldn't wait to play with him again.

Atsumu had heard the name Sakusa Kiyoomi during his high school years and had played against him once or twice, but that didn't mean he remembered exactly what the man looked like or played like.

There is one thing the man knew of.

Sakusa Kiyoomi had a problem with germs. 

So, Atsumu planned to use germs to annoy him.

He had this whole plan in his head.

When the man arrived, Atsumu would portray himself as a calm and collected man, most importantly nice, and then wait until the man needed a drink before licking his water.

Sure, it was rude.

But Atsumu didn't care.

Until he saw Sakusa.

Atsumu thought the man was beautiful.

He had pale skin, high cheekbones and straight nose, than a regal face framed with thick and curly dark hair. Dark eyelashes that were long enough to cast shadows over dark green eyes that appeared black until you looked close. He carried himself regally, calm and poised as he took off his jacket and began to stretch.

Atsumu watched fascinated as Sakusa rolled into so many different positions. 

They played volleyball and Atsumu would deny it if anyone asked if he had stared at Sakusa the whole time.

The entire practice Sakusa breezed through the practice and Atsumu forgot about any plans he had to annoy the other man.

When they had finished practicing for the day, (and Atsumu was absolutely mesmerized by how Sakusa had slammed his sets right through the blockers, it was so hot) Atsumu watched as Sakusa began to do wind down stretches, before he grabbed his water.

Atsumu watched as he swallowed, eyes following the bob in his throat the whole time.

The other man was beginning to grab his stuff after a short talk with Meian and head towards the door.

Atsumu rushed before running after the man, turning around and stopping in front of Sakusa, who had an annoyed expression on when Atsumu blocked his excit.

"Can I help you, Miya?" He asked angrily.

Atsumu didn't know how he got angry that quickly but maybe it was just his personality.

"Come on, Omi-Omi. We're teammates now, you can call me Atsumu. But you can call me anytime ya want." Atsumu added with a wink.

Sakusa furrowed his brows.

"Are you serious? And no, don't call me Omi. That's not my name." Sakusa said, adjusting his grip on his bag and pulling his mask up.

Atsumu swore he saw a blush.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" Atsumu said, throwing his most attractive smile out.

Sakusa grimanced.

"How about you walk by never? Good night, Miya." 

And with that, Sakusa walked around and Atsumu and left, leaving him standing dumbfounded in front of the door.

 _Can't believe that didn't work..._ He thought to himself.

_Oh well, I'll try again._

**Two**

He did try again.

The second time it happened was during a pool party.

Atsumu didn't think he could be blamed.

He had to see a shirtless Sakusa, with his tone and lean, pale and surprisingly soft skin for over five hours.

Yes, soft.

At one point of the party, Sakusa got pushed into the pool, which resulted in an argument with whoever pushed him in, but when he hit the water, Atsumu was right next to him. He was worried because he thought Sakusa could've gotten hurt, so he quickly swam over to him and grabbed his arm, which was underwater and pulled him out.

Sakusa had coughed and then glared at Atsumu and then his hand, which was wrapped around Sakusa's bicep. 

"Miya. Hands off." He had practically growled, and normally Atsumu would've been scared but he was distracted by the soft skin in his hand.

Despite it being summer and them having a pool party, Sakusa's arm wasn't that warm.

Atsumu wanted to pull him into a hug and warm him up.

Until Sakusa yanked his arm out of Atsumu's grip and and glared even harder.

"Miya. I said hands off. Don't do that again." And with that Sakusa climbed out of the pool and started to walk towards his towel.

Bokuto and Hinata jumped onto Atsumu, claiming he had a death wish, but Atsumu was still thinking about Sakusa's pale and soft skin, and how he swore there was a slight reddening of Sakusa's face when Atsumu was holding him.

Through-out the whole party, Atsumu kept sneaking glances at Sakusa, pretending to pay attention to the women who flirted with him and the men who laughed with him.

Atsumu almost felt guilty about it, until he saw Sakusa closing his eyes and relaxing, the sun dancing across his delicate face and Atsumu almost forgot his own name.

He slowly made his way over to Sakusa, pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting down next the bench Sakusa was laying on.

He had his towel under him, separating him from the bench, and Atsumu wondered where he found towels that long.

"Hey, Omi-Omi." Atsumu said, smiling a shit-eating grin.

Sakusa cracked one eye open, giving Atsumu a stank eye before he closed it again, probably thinking if he ignored Atsumu that Atsumu would leave.

 _Not gonna work_ , Atsumu thought.

"I must be in a museum, because you are truly a work of art." Atsumu said, cringing about what he said internally.

Sakusa scrunched his eyebrows and turned to look at Atsumu with both eyes open.

"Did you hit your head, Miya?" He asked.

Atsumu may have felt his heart shatter a little.

He played it off with a stiff laugh.

"Can't help it, Omi. Yer gorgeous." He said with a smile.

Okay, now Sakusa was definitely blushing.

"You're not." 

And with that, Sakusa got up and walked away.

Atsumu would have felt hurt if he didn't know Sakusa was obviously lying.

**Three**

They had just finished a game against a wannabe team, MSBY winning with a score of 25-12.

Atsumu wasn't worried even for a second that they were going to win.

The other time was messy and uncoordinated, their setter messing up a bunch of his sets.

It was almost sad how awful he was.

Atsumu was glad he was such a skill full setter. 

And that he had Sakusa as his spiker.

While Bokuto and Hinata were super talented, Atsumu felt honored that he was good enough to be Sakusa Kiyoomi's setter.

The man had spiked every ball down with such grace and certainty that Atsumu almost wanted to give him every single set throughout the game.

He watched as Sakusa's body bent and jumped around the ball, his wrists folding as he slammed it through the opponents blockers.

Atsumu could have said it was because Sakusa was his spiker and he wanted to watch his spiker, but he never payed anywhere near as much attention to Bokuto and Hinata as he did to Sakusa.

After the game, Atsumu kept replaying images of Sakusa spiking and jumping, giving his all as he packed up.

He glanced over at Sakusa and saw the man doing cool-down stretches, laying on his yoga met that he always kept in the gym.

Atsumu smiled, walking over to Sakusa just in time for the man to stand up.

He was a little disgruntled by the height difference, but since it wasn't all the much, Atsumu barely had to tilt his head to see over the top of Sakusa's.

"Hey, Omi. Ya did really good out there." Atsumu complimented, smiling.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, Atsumu's eyes slipping down to them than back up at Sakusa.

"Thanks.." Sakusa said cautiously.

"You did to.."

Atsumu laughed.  
"I know."

Sakusa rolled his eyes, Atsumu laughing a bit harder at the action.

Atsumu bit his lip, looking Sakusa up and down.

He smirked.

"Hey Omi. Did ya know, scientists say the Sun is the hottest thing in the galaxy." He started, smiling as he stared into Sakusa's eyes.

Sakusa frowned.  
"Yes I do. I went to elementary school." He stated, annoyed.

Atsumu smiled.  
"Clearly, they haven't seen you."

Sakusa froze.

Then slowly scrunched his face.

Atsumu was mesmerized by the blush on his cheeks.

"That was awful, Miya." Sakusa said, then he turned around and walked away.

Atsumu's jaw dropped.

He thought that would work.

It worked every other time.

Atsumu groaned, running to catch up with Sakusa.

_One day._

He told himself.

_One day._

**Four**

They were having brunch.

More specifically, the entire team was having brunch.

They had gone to a waffle house, Bokuto and Hinata shouting in the backseat of the van the whole time, cheering about the amount of whipped cream they would eat.

Atsumu was slightly concerned about the kinds of things they put in their bodies, but that was forgotten when he looked at the menu.

He had never gone to this store before so seeing the different types of thick and fluffy waffles that they served had made all of his suspicions melt away.

Even Sakusa was staring hungrily at the menu.

Once they all ordered, Atsumu getting three different types of waffles because 'hey, I need my sugar', everyone had either taken out their phone (Sakusa, Meian), was drawing on the kids menus with the activities, (Bokuto, Hinata, Atsumu) or were talking about an upcoming game (Everyone else). 

Atsumu was sitting directly across from Sakusa, and he looked up every so often to see what the man would do.

Sakusa chuckled or laughed quietly a few times and Atsumu would smile every time he heard it.

"Ne, Omi-kun." Atsumu said, waiting till Sakusa looked up from his phone to meet Atsumu's gaze.

"Yes?" Sakusa asked, glancing down at the maze Atsumu was trying to complete before looking up.

"Wanna play tic tac toe?" Atsumu offered, handing a crayon to Sakusa.

Bokuto laughed.

Sakusa sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"

Atsumu smiled.  
"Nope!"

They played a few rounds before their food arrived, all conversation forgotten as everybody dug into their meals.

Atsumu was in heaven.

After everyone had finished eating, they all split the tab and went into the van to go back to the gym.

They did a scrimmage before packing up and everyone leaving to go home.

On the way out, Atsumu followed Sakusa to his car.

Eventually, Sakusa got annoyed because he turned around and stopped in front of Atsumu.

"What is it, Miya? Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Can I follow you home?" Atsumu asked stopping at Sakusa surprised expression.

Sakusa looked confused.

"Why? We live like 20 minutes apart?" He asked.

"Cuz my parents always told me to follow my dreams." Atsumu said.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, guess your dreams leave you stranded." 

And then he turned around and got into his car.

Atsumu pouted as he drove away.

**Five**

Sakusa was sick.

For the first time in five years, Sakusa got sick.

It wasn't like a flue kind of sick or get hospitalized, it was a cold.

He didn't even need to stay home.

He was simply sneezing and needed a lot of water.

He said he didn't have allergies, so Atsumu assumed he had a cold.

The Sakusa Kiyoomi had a cold.

Atsumu was so shocked.

He wasn't the only one.

As they prepared to have a scrimmage, Bokuto sat with Atsumu on the bench, both pretending to get ready while they were watching Sakusa, who was blowing his nose.

"Is it just me, or has a zombie apocalypse begun?" Bokuto asked Atsumu.

Atsumu nearly laughed at how he actually sounded afraid.

"I dunno, maybe. Or maybe, this is karma for all the years we got sick and he didn't." Atsumu said with a smirk.

Bokuto laughed.

"Maybe." 

Meian called them all and told them to get in position.

Despite his earlier teasing, Atsumu made sure to keep an eye on Sakusa the whole time.

He didn't want the other man to pass out or work to hard.

He passed the ball less to Sakusa, much to Sakusa's irritation, and watched his condition through his peripheral the whole time.

After the game, Sakusa went over to drink water and Atsumu followed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakusa asked as he drank from his cup, scooting away from Atsumu.

"Keepin' an eye on ya. Don't want ya to choke cuz yer coughin." He said, smiling softly at Sakusa.

Sakusa's eyes widened and then closed.

"That's oddly nice. What happened to you?" He questioned.

Atsumu laughed.

"Nothing. Just looking out for my favorite spiker." He said with a calm smile.

Sakusa laughed.  
"Don't let Bokuto here you say that. He might have an aneurysm." 

"He's got Akaashi. He'll be fine." Atsumu said laughing.

Sakusa smiled.

Then he scrunched up his nose and sneezed.

Atsumu stared. 

"What?" Sakusa asked.

"Ya really are sick huh." 

"What, you thought I was faking?" Sakusa said angrily.

Atsumu held up his hands in surrender.

"Nah, 's just weird." 

Sakusa nodded.

Than sneezed again.

Atsumu smirked.

"I would say Bless you, but it looks like you already are." 

Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy." He said.

Atsumu laughed. 

_Oh come on... How oblivious can one person be....if he knew he would either shut me down harshly or tell me he feels the same...how long is it gonna take for him to realize?_

**Plus one**

They went to a bar. 

The had finally beat Tobio-chans team and Bokuto, Hinata, Sakusa and Atsumu decided to celebrate at a bar.

At first all they did was sit at a table, trying to ignore the loud music and talk about their victory.

Until Bokuto ordered drinks and suddenly decided to get everyone drunk.

And he did.

It was mostly a blur for Atsumu, but he knew he drank the least out of everyone.

The four had split up throughout the night and did their own thing.

Atsumu had gone with Sakusa to the bar originally, until some older dude asked Sakusa to dance with him, and to Atsumu's complete surprise, Sakusa said yes.

A very drunk Sakusa, Atsumu told himself.

Atsumu was now alone at the bar though, sipping on a coke. 

He assumed he would be driving someone, if not everyone home, seeing as only two cars were brought.

He had originally driven with Bokuto, but Bokuto was now monitoring, if it could be called that, a drunk Hinata somewhere in the club.

Atsumu sighed as he drank from his coke.

"Hey." Sakusa said, stumbling up to Atsumu and plopping into the chair beside him.

Atsumu looked around, trying to find the man who came with Sakusa.

Upon seeing no man, he allowed himself to relax.

"Hey." He responded.

Sakusa ordered himself a glass of water.

Atsumu assumed he was trying to get sober.

"Bokuto and Hinata wanna meet by the table back there." Sakusa slurred, his eyes partially closing.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow.

"Am i the only one sober here?" He asked.

Sakusa smiled.

"Most likely..." He mumbled.

Atsumu sighed, thinking it was better to just give Bokuto what he wanted so they could leave.

"You owe me a drink." Atsumu said.

Sakusa looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because when I saw you, I dropped mine." He smiled flirtatiously.

Sakusa looked even more confused.

"No you didn't. 'S right there." He pointed to the cup in Atsumu's hand.

_Well, now I know he's gone._

With a sigh, Atsumu heaved Sakusa and him up before walking over to the table Sakusa had pointed at.

When they got to the table, the first thing Atsumu noticed was Hinata. 

He was so drunk.

He trying to eat a straw, Bokuto cheering him on and clapping the whole time.

 _Are they really my teammates? I feel more like a kindergarten teacher._ Atsumu thought.

Sakusa slumped down into a chair and took a bottle of beer on off the table.

There were three unopened bottles.

Apparently, no talking was going to be happening. 

Bokuto and Hinata were just giggly drunks, Bokuto surprisingly more sober that Atsumu thought he would be, with Sakusa leisurely drinking beer next to Atsumu.

Atsumu grabbed his own bottle and with a mental 'fuck it' he drank.

There was no talking besides the laughter and Atsumu kept looking at Sakusa.

He eventually shifted over to look at Sakusa.

"Ne, Omi."

He got an eyebrow.

Atsumu sighed.  
"Name something disgusting." He told Sakusa as he drank from his beer.

"You." Sakusa said without skipping a beat.

Bokuto and Hinata were cackling even louder in the background.

"Mean!" Atsumu shouted.  
He sighed and took another sip.

"Now name something beautiful." 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu.

"You." He said with a flushed face.

Bokuto and Hinata stopped laughing.

Atsumu froze.

His eyes were widened to that of saucers but in his mind he was having an engagement party.

_Yes! He likes me back!_

_Wait..._

_Calling me pretty doesn't mean he likes me..._

_He's also drunk..._

_But.._

_The ramblings of a drunk man are the thoughts of a sober one..._

_So maybe..._

"Omi, Wanna go on a date?" 

Atsumu froze again.

He did not mean to say that. 

He meant to ask if Sakusa was serious, not ask a drunk man out. 

Bokuto was staring at Atsumu as if he grew another head.

Hinata was asleep now.

Sakusa looked shocked.

Then he smiled and Atsumu wondered if this was love.

"Sure. But not now. I'm tired." He said.

Atsumu smiled, his heart pounding in his chest.

Bokuto screamed, startling Hinata awake and scaring Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Yes!! I knew it! I'm a genius! I get to plan the wedding!" He declared, completely oblivious to the blushes on both of their faces.

Sakusa smiled at Atsumu tiredly and Atsumu knew he had to take Sakusa home.

He took another look at Bokuto, who was now trying to wake Hinata to tell him the good news, before he decided to just leave.

He gently grabbed Sakusa's arm and pulled him towards the door.

Once they were outside, Atsumu entwined their hands and proceeded to his car.

He buckled them in and began to drive them home.

"So, did all my flirting and pick up lines finally work?" He asked proudly.

He knew Sakusa was getting them.

Nobody was oblivious to his charm.

"You were flirting with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Omgggg  
> I had typed this whole thing and then it got deleted and I was so angry but I got it back thank kami.
> 
> Anyways, this is a late Christmas fic/ early new years fic 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated and thank you for reading!!
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> My Instagram (its mostly art tho): https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/


End file.
